


Mind Reader

by SuperWhovianGuardGirl97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhovianGuardGirl97/pseuds/SuperWhovianGuardGirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes flutter open. Not recognizing where you are, you try to sit up. You cry out as you feel a white hot pain in your left side and fall back down onto the musty motel bed.<br/>"Easy there, tiger."<br/>Your eyes land on the two men sitting at the table.<br/>"How are you feeling?" One asks, his face full of concern. You continue to sit in silence.<br/>"C'mon! We're not gonna bite!" The other says as a smirk creeps across his face.<br/>"I'm Sam. This is Dean. And we're here to help you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!! So, I'm new at this and you'll just have to bear with me here. First of all, thank you SO much for giving my story a chance! This is the first one I've ever written, so if you like, or you don't, please leave a comment! Constructive criticism is welcomed!! 
> 
> \--SuperWhovianGuardGirl97

"Y/N!! The mail is here!" 

This is it. The one thing I've planned for my whole life. Working 24/7, volunteering, taking all the AP classes I could possibly take, all leading up to this moment. I practically trip over my own feet running down the stairs and out the door to the mailbox. I take in a deep breath and open the box. And there it is. The envelope I've been working and waiting for for the last 12 years. I grab the envelope and run back inside and sit down at the kitchen table, my mother standing behind me.

"No matter what it says, I'm proud of you, sweetie. I just want you to know that." She says from behind me as she places her hands on my shoulders. "And I know your father would be proud too." She smiled kindly and patted my shoulders. "Now, let's open it!"

This envelope is the key to my future. It's the key to making my dreams a reality. I take in another deep breath to try to calm the butterflies in my stomach and begin opening the letter.

"Dear Y/N L/N,  
We, here at the University of Georgia, are proud to congratulate you on your acceptance to our fine institution. Your application was quite outstanding and we would also like to give you a full scholarship to the University of Georgia." I read aloud, practically screaming.

I jumped out of the chair and hugged my mom. We were jumping up and down, clinging on to one another, laughing and screaming with excitement. 

"Woah, what's going on?" Brandon, my little brother, interuppted.

"I got accepted!!" I shout, jumping and screaming.

"Well, congrats, you nerd. I guess having no life does pay off." He says snarkly. 

I gently punch him in the shoulder. "Way to kill the mood." I giggle.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I'm going to the school of my dreams to study what I love. This day has been perfect.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Hours later)  
I'm in my room studying for my ECON final. I've got my favorite band blasting through the speaker on my bedside table. And just as I am about to finish, I hear a scream from downstairs. I shut off my music and quickly went to my door.

"Mom? Is everything all right??" 

My calls are met with silence. I carefully go down the stairs to see my mother lying on the floor. I rush over and kneel by her unconscious body. 

"Mom?? Mom, are you okay? Mo-" I was cut off. 

Someone grabs me and places cloth over my mouth and nose. I fight back, kicking and flailing around. I fight to keep my eyes open as I feel my limbs become weaker and weaker. I try to scream, but it's muffled by the cloth. As everything begins to go dark I see my mother and now Brandon on the floor, blood pooling beneath their bodies. 

Then, everything goes black.


	2. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES GET A LITTLE GORY!
> 
> Hey readers!! This chapter is probably going to be pretty short! So, sorry!!
> 
> \--SuperWhovianGuardGirl97

   _Dad helped me out of my seat and helped my carry my pink suit case inside._

_"Go upstairs and unpack, Y/N. Then we'll go grab dinner. Your mother and I have something exciting to tell you." My dad said. A smile crept across his face. I smiled back and ran upstairs to my room._

_I unpacked my summer clothes and put all of the stuffed animals they had bought me at Disney World. This had been the best vacation. I finally got to go to the Animal Kingdom, just the way my dad had promised me for my 4th birthday._

_After I finished unpacking, I went downstairs to see my parents sitting on the couch. I sat down with them. They both had huge smiles on their faces. They looked at each other lovingly, then turned their attention to me._

_"Y/N, we have some exciting news." He looked an my mother and grinned._

_"You're going to have a little brother or sister. I'm pregnant." My mother had the biggest smile on her beautiful face. I couldn't help but see the overwhelming happiness in their eyes._

_"So, I'm going to have a little brother?" I smiled as I imagined having someone to play with._

   _"Or a little sister, but yes."_

_"It's going to be boy. I can teach him to play and to read. And I can-"_

_"Y/N, don't get your hopes up. It could be a girl." My father interrupted._

_"It's a boy. I know it's going to be a boy." I said plainly._

_"We can talk about this later. Would you like to come with me to get dinner?" My father asked._

_I loved riding in the car with my dad. It was one of the things we did. After all, I was daddy's little girl._

_I nodded and we walked out to the car. I hopped in and dad buckled me up. We were riding down the road, The Eagles blasting through the speakers. We're both singing along_

_"So put me on the highway, show me a sign, take it, to the limit, one more ti-"_

    _I looked out the front windsheild, just in time to see a truck speeding towards us. The truck was weaving in between the lines on the road and crossed over into our lane._

   _I heard myself screaming as the truck hit our 69' Chevy head on._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I slowly opened my eyes. Instantly feeling pain spread across my whole body. I cringe at the pain. I try to sit up and quickly realize that I'm restrained. I attempt to fight the restraints, sending another wave of pain through my body. I lay back down on what seemed to be the table I was belted to. 

  I hear a laugh from around a corner.

  "Mom? Mom, are you okay? What's happening? Can you untie me?" I didn't realize how drained I was until I heard the raspy sound of my own voice.

  "Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. Sweetie, your mom is gone."

  I felt a wave of concern and fear take over my body. 

  "Oh, you thought I was your  _precious mother?"_ She laughed. "I just thought it would make your last few moments....more comforting." A vicious smile took over her face.

  "What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice shaky. 

  She laughed again. "It won't make this any less painful, but...oh well." She took a dagger and began carving into my left side. The white hot pain bore into my skin. I screamed, not being able to fight back. She dragged the sharp blade across my skin, watching the blood pour out into a bowl on the floor.

  She took her fingers and pushed them into the fresh wound. A blood curdling scream left my lips as black began to fog my vision. 

  Just then I heard the door break open, splinters flying everywhere. I heard a man shouting which was then replaced my a numbing silence. Black clouded even more of my vision. I lifted my head just in time to see a bullet make it's way through my mother's skull.

  And just the way it did before, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to be as gory as it turned out. So, I'll add a warning. Thanks for reading you guys! I'll be trying to post a chapter every night. So stay tuned!! Don't forget to leave comments! I would love to hear from you guys!! Thank you SO much reading!
> 
> \--SuperWhovianGuardGirl97


	3. Brothers

_The usher lead my family to our seats on the front pew. We had to walk past, what felt like, a sea of mourning people. Some I had seen before, others I hadn't._

_As we were ushered down the aisle, I began noticing all of the pictures of my father on poster board. I was in several of the pictures. Many of them were from just last week at Disneyland. He looked so happy in all of them._

_When we were seated the pastor stood up and began speaking about how great a man my father was. I instantly tuned out and began playing with the bow on my black dress._

_I hate this dress. It is absolutely dreadful. From the puffy black sleeves to the frill at the bottom. I hate it. I want so much to be back in my usual attire, jeans and a T-shirt._

_I finished daydreaming and glanced up at my mom. A tear was rolling down her cheek._

_I had never seen my mother cry before._

_She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. And at that moment, I could feel her sadness.  I could feel how completely miserable she felt. I could feel everything. It was all overwhelming._

_I realized my father was gone._

_Not just gone-on-business-trip-gone, but ACTUALLY gone._

_I couldn't go it in anymore._

_Suddenly, a hot tears were running down my cheeks and staining my black dress. I could help but feel the sorrow._

_Not being able to hold back my emotions I began shouting out for my father._

_"Daddy. Daddy!! DADDY!!!"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

My eyes flutter open. Not recognizing where I am, I try to sit up. I cry out as that white hot pain flashes through my left side and I fall back on the musty hotel bed. 

_"_ Easy tthere, tiger"

  My eyes land on two men sitting at the table.

  "How are you feeling?" The one with the long hair asks. 

  I continue to sit in silence.

  "C'mon, we're not going to bite." The other says as a smirk creeps across his face. He glances over at the other man.

  "I'm Sam. This is Dean. And we're here to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short! I just need to get to sleep. I'll be posting several chapters this weekend! Now that I have some free time this week! So keep reading!!
> 
> \--SuperWhovianGuardGirl97


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been crazy. But I finally got the inspiration to write again, so here I am! Anyway, hopefully the chapter will be a lot better than the others. I decided I didn't have enough details and that I'd write in past tense. (Sorry about that btw!) I know I skipped a little bit, but I decided I'd just start over with a new style during this chapter. I hope it's better. Sorry for changing it up on you!
> 
> \--TheSuperWhovianGuardGirl

My head was throbbing, my side was burning, and I was with two men I'd never met before. This was not the place I wanted to be. Suddenly, my last memories swept through my mind. 

"Where's my mom and my brother?" I ask. The only thing I could think of at the moment was finding them, then getting the hell out of there. I pull the sheets off my legs and realize I'm only wearing a big flannel shirt over my undergarments. My hair was a tangled mess and I wondered how long I had been out.

"That's kind of a long story." said the shorter man. He was quite attractive; tall, but not as tall as his brother, short light brown hair, strong jawline, freckels were dappled across his face, which led me to his gorgeous jade eyes. The instant my Y/E/C eyes met his, I could feel the disappointment and pain. 

"Unless you're going to let me go anytime soon, then I've got time." I could feel my throat closing, judging by the look in the man's eyes, I knew it couldn't be good news. 

"This is going to sound crazy, but we'll explain everything and answer any questions you have. And you're not a prisoner. You can leave if you'd like." said the taller man. He was attractive as well. His hair was longer and darker than his brothers. He was quite tall, obviously towering well above me. His face softened; the look in his hazel eyes confirmed the feeling I had gotten from his brother. I knew before they even said it. 

"They were killed." He said with sorrow in his voice.

I felt the hot tears rushing to my eyes. This couldn't be happening. I was just about to graduate, I'd gotten into the college of my dreams, and....and now this? 

"This can't be happening." I stood quickly, tears streaking my cheaks. I has just barely gotten to my feet when I started to feel dizzy. I blinked my eyes several times and could feel myself falling. I crashed into a warm body. The shorter man enveloped me into his arms. I didn't care if I knew him or not, I clutched onto his shirt and cried into his chest. He seemed as though he didn't mind. He held me tightly as I cried. I could hear his steady heart beat and his slow breathing, his smell comforting me. 

"How?" I said into his chest. I'd finally gathered up the broken pieces of myself, or at least enough to speak. 

"They were torn apart by ghouls." I heard the brother's voice from behind me. Ghouls? Like the mythical creature?

"You sick bastard! You tell me the only family I've got left is dead, then you pull my leg and tell me they were killed by ghouls?" I let go of the shirt and spun around on my heels. I was just about to pounce when strong hands held me back. 

"Dammit Sammy, what happened to breaking it gently?" 

"She should know the truth, Dean." 

"EMPATHY! SAM, EMPATHY!" Dean yelled while he was pulling me away from his brother. Probably a good idea. If I had gotten my hands on Sam, he'd probably have a black eye and a broken nose. 

"YOU SON OF A BI-" Dean covered my mouth as u struggled against his grip. 

"Let us explain." He said calmly. Angry tears flowed down my face. I forced myself to calm down and stopped struggling. I sat down on the bed and took a shaky deep breath. 

"Then explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo!! Did you like? I'd really appriciate it if you guys told me if you liked the writing style change! I'm really worried you guys won't like it. But anyway! Please comment! I need feedback! It really helps my writing and encourages me to add more chapters! Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one did! 
> 
> \--TheSuperWhovianGuardGirl


	5. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! It's been a while since my last update. And when I say a while, I mean 9 months. Yea.... sorry about that. I really suck at keeping things up to date. Especially since it's the last semester of my senior year! Whoop whoop! I'll have a whole bunch a free time after that to write! I hope none of you have given up on me! I really do want to finish this story and I have so many ideas for it. So, just bare with me. I got a new laptop, so I won't be trying to write this on my phone and, hopefully, there won't be as many mistakes as usual. Thanks for putting up with the long wait! So here's the next chapter in Mind Reader!

     So Sam and Dean told me everything. They told me about hunters and what they do. And honestly, I was mortified. Learning my family has been brutally murdered by some creatures and now this? How was I supposed to react?  _You kill mythical creatures for a living? Oh, yea, just your everyday kinda job._

     "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I asked. My eyes were puffy. I had cried all I could. At that point, I wan't quite sure of anything. For all I knew, I had passed out of exhaustion while studying and I was having another terrifying dream. I had been having a lot of nightmares. Most of them involved the death of my mother and Brandon. Sometimes, people with pitch black eyes would kidnap them and slowly torture them. Other times, ghostly figures would drive them to their doom. I was never killed in these horrifying nightmares, I was always just a spectator. I would normally wake up in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, my bed sheets strewn around my bed as though I had been thrashing around in my sleep. 

     "You don't. I know it can be difficult to understand it all, but we're here to get rid of these sons of bitches. You just have to trust us." Dean's jade green orbs stared into my eyes. I could feel him searching for any sign of my understanding or approval. 

     "How do you get into something like hunting? You don't get paid. You get no recognition. Hell, most people don't even know you exist." I felt as though I had struck a chord with Dean. I could feel the flash of pain and sorrow that went through him. His eyes darted away for a short moment. But, in a flash, he put back on his charming facade. 

     "Well sweetheart, that's why we do it. No one needs to know these kinds of things exist." He smirked.

     "Then why did you tell me?" I genuinely had no idea why they had told me any of this. I had no idea why any of this was happening to me. I was just some small town bookworm who wanted to make something of herself in this awful world. God, I thought the world was awful before.

     "You can help us gank those bastards who killed your family." Dean seemed almost angry that this had happened. He made it seem as though it was personal and it was his fault that he hadn't stopped it before anyone had gotten hurt. 

     "How? I'm just.....me." How was it that 24 hours ago, I was an average teenager with an normal life? I played with the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. 

     I looked over the Sam in the corner of the musty motel. He hadn't said a word since I tried to rip his face off. He looked at me and I stared into his eyes. Something was off. It didn't feel sad or sympathetic or angry or anything. And when I say anything, it literally felt as though I was looking a rock. I normally could read people well, but Sam was so difficult. He was void of all emotion and that was something I hadn't experienced before. It was definitely not comforting.

     Suddenly, Sam interrupted my train of thought. "They were after something or someone. And right now all the evidence points to you."

    I felt as though the weight of the world was just put on top of me. "M-me? Why would they be after me?" I wrecked my brain thinking of a reason why any supernatural being would come to kill me. I didn't even know they existed. Why were they trying to hurt me?

     "I thought you could tell us." Sam stated, his features like stone. He stared at me for a few moment before Dean interjected. 

     "Sam, she obviously doesn't know." Dean was giving him this crazy look. His eyes were wide, as if to tell Sam to stop talking. I could tell they knew something I didn't. Sam stared back at Dean and eventually backed down on the subject.

     "If I knew, I'd tell you. I promise." I could feel the knot in my throat again. Dean gave me a sympathetic look. 

     "We'll give you some time on your own to think things through. If there's anything you need, please let us know." Dean gave Sam another crazy look and they both stepped outside of the motel room.

     I sat in silence for a few minutes just trying to comprehend what I was just told. Ghouls? Why would ghouls be trying to kill me and my family? What did I ever do to deserve this? What did my family ever do to deserve this? I felt the red hot rage start to bubble in my stomach. I was angry. I was angry at God. I was angry at the world. I was angry at myself. But what could I do about it? I balled my hands up into fists. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, releasing everything. All my anger and anguish. When I was out of breath, I stopped. All my emotions had been replaced my the numbing anger that flamed within me. 

     In that moment I knew what I had to do. I carefully got up, trying not to disturb my makeshift stitches, and went into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face to gather myself. I dried off and looked at myself in the mirror. I was mess. My hair was all over the place, my eyes weren't as puffy now, but my face was flushed red, I wasn't even in my own clothing. I left the bathroom and started for the door. As I got closer, I could hear the brothers having some sort of conversation on the other side. I reached for the handle and flung the door open. Sam and Dean jumped in surprise and their eyes went wide. 

     "I want to help." I stated plainly. Dean gave Sam a questioning look. "I want to help kill those sons of bitches that hurt my family."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading this far! Please tell me what you like or don't like! Like I stated before I love constructive criticism! 
> 
> \--SuperWhovianGuardGirl97


End file.
